


Countdown

by ThePageLives



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Nurse Dirk, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePageLives/pseuds/ThePageLives
Summary: Your basic Dirk x Dave soulmate AU. It took me four weeks to get the first chapter out, but I hope to get it up faster than that.





	Countdown

                Take a step back and look in front of you, do you see a stunning man just glancing back at you with a blush covering his face and looking almost too seductive? That’s what Dave saw, somewhat. His hands were filled to the brim with a not so clean magazine. The scene was set in his bedroom, nothing too special. He was a little too preoccupied with his phone inside the magazine though. Here he was, just chilling out and looking at men in his spare time, nothing more than that, and John started to message him on pesterchum. He was just in the middle of looking at the hot men in the magazine that the nearest thrift store had in stock when his oblivious friend decided to pester him.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]

EB: hey dave! 

TG: what do you want? I have some sick magazines to look at while touching my massive shlong and eating forty thousand doritos while i take part in the cult ritual of masturbation

EB: jeez! no need to get your pickle wet in front of the god of pranking

EB: i just came to tell you that my clock cracked

Dave felt a little bad. Egbert’s clock was starting to near it’s ending moments. It was only a few days away before he would meet his soulmate. A crack meant that the person was in a critical condition. He replied hesitantly, cautiously.

TG: are you at the fucking hospital?

A beat.

EB: yes

Dave sighed. Why did Egbert have to be such a pain in the ass? He would’ve rather been kicked in the face by a donkey in a Shrek mask with All-Star playing in the background for three hours rather than have to go to the hospital to help John find his soulmate. But what’s a friend that doesn’t help you find your true love? Some asshole of a friend you have there. So, the Strider groaned and got out of his seat, starting to get dressed once he got up completely. His long-sleeved shirt was a little uncomfortable, he hadn’t worn it a lot. He headed out after grabbing his keys, phone, and some cereal to munch on when they got hungry. Cinnamon Toast Crunch was the best thing to eat when you were under emotional stress, Dave had used it plenty of times when he felt as if he was never going to find his own soulmate. It was complicated, his ironic side had to come down sometime.

                Anyways, the blond-headed out. He got to the nearest hospital to John’s place where he was most likely to be. No need to text and drive, that would get him pulled over or dead. David sighed as he left his car in the parking lot, locking it behind him. He mumbled some swears as he glanced at his clock that was dug underneath his skin. He panicked slightly, the clock read “1H 16M 02S,” he was getting close.

                John was sitting in the corner of the hospital, face streaked with dried tears and puffy eyes. His overall stature was poor and he looked like he had just been dumped by Vriska all over again. He sat next to the boy and pulled him into an embrace. The emergency room was filled with rushing people and to Dave, it all seemed to slow with his best friend in his arms. The two males were the odd ones out again, just like it was high school all over again, but Jade and Rose weren’t there this time. The past was a pain to remember for the Strider, it reminded him of all the terrible things he had experienced. The noirette who was being cuddled seem to let his emotions go again. It was hard for him to think that the one that he would love is in one of the rooms. Maybe not even there. It was deeply upsetting to feel so close then lose someone. Dave wasn’t thinking the same thing, but the thought of loving a stranger was awful to imagine to him. It could be someone who was a murderer or had done some awful things. If he were to be thinking of it, he would probably be squirming in his seat. There was a nurse that was suddenly standing in front of the two.

“Sir, sir. I have something for you.” She handed them a tablet that Dave hadn’t noticed before. The screen was a list of clocks and their owners. It was amazing to think that they kept track of this. John rubbed the tears out of his eyes and glanced through the tablet, taking quick glances at his own every so often. A small smile rested upon his lips, there was someone with the same time as him. “Do you know what room Roxy Lalonde is in?”

Hesitation. That would be what Dave could feel in John as they entered the room. He could see his best friend’s hands shaking in anticipation. John slipped into the room through the smallest crack he could. This left Dave to actually push open the door himself to get through normally, he let out a small grunt of annoyance. This may have been John’s soulmate, but he couldn’t even open a damn door for himself. The annoyance was left behind as he heard the other male gasp at the woman in the bed. John’s clock lets out one last click and there was a sound of sheets being moved. How cute. Dave peeked at the two from the curtain that was normally there.

A blonde young woman was seemingly asleep with that same male that Dave had spent years getting to know hugging her. It looked like a scene ripped straight from a shitty book that a teenager was writing. His hands grasped around her like she was the only thing keeping him alive. The arrangement of everything was just too cheesy. Her clock seemed to be stuck on one time. “13S” was the numbers that Dave could barely see through the dim room. His sunglasses made the darkness even darker. His eyes were already used to looking in the dark with his shades. So this was his soulmate. How interesting.

There was apparently a male nurse that came in when Dave had fallen asleep, he informed John that the woman was there from alcohol poisoning. She had been in the hospital before too, apparently, she tried to cover her loneliness with alcohol. Now here her partner was, holding her hand with a practiced patience he had gained from all those times that Dave landed himself in a similar bed, Bro looming in the corner. Now wasn’t a time for a sad flashback. Dave was more curious about his clock. “3M 12S” it read. He was having his own crisis while John had one of the similar kind. Similar in the fact that this was regarding their soulmates.


End file.
